User talk:Redmight
Welcome Hi, welcome to Redwall Fanon Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Redmight page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Niko Banks (Talk) 19:51, August 21, 2011 Hey Red, can you come on Redwall Fanon Characters Wiki Chat, when you come on? , |text= COBRA! ATTACK!!!! }} 04:40, October 16, 2011, (UTC) can we chat through our talkpages Red???? Please??? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 01:29, October 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Do you have any ideas for my next ALNM update??? (if you can't think of any, then please comment on the Blademaster's Tale!) Vilaya Don't tread on me! 01:33, October 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey Red! I saw your comment! I'm glad you liked the update.... Book Two, Black Lightning, will be up soon! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 01:54, October 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel It's going to be PACKED with action, suspense, romance and adventure just like Book Three: The Hero of Salamandastron! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 01:57, October 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Red I am so glad you're loving the story! It ok if you tell me what you love about it? Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:00, October 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Ok Red, and I gtg now :( goodnight. see you tomorrow! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:05, October 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel ANSWER THIS RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! RED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nitram told me. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!!! I'm crying in real life and listening to depressing songs.... Please don't go please don't go please don't go. So much of me would die (including ALNM) if you do. Don't leave Red! You're my best friend ever. Please don't leave me!!!!! Vilaya Don't tread on me! 01:06, November 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I cleaned up some old messages on your talk page for you buddy :D Niko Banks 12:22, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey... Hey Red.... I noticed you weren't on today. I miss you... :'( Please be on soon and respond to this ASAP Vilaya Don't tread on me! 02:10, December 3, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey Red, where are you, can you come on now? so we can chat or RPG or just hang out? Niko Banks 20:41, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Everyone is on Eagull, come join soon, ok? --Niko Banks 22:15, December 27, 2011 (UTC) please come on Red, I miss you alot, and I missed you yesterday, when you left, I WANT TO TALK TO YOU, I WANT TO RPG WITH YOU.....I miss you buddy old pal :(. Niko Banks 23:24, December 29, 2011 (UTC) RED!!!!!! you have not been on for a bloody long time, WHAT IS UP????? get on eagull or wiki chat if you ever get on or get the chance to get away from whatever you are doing.Niko Banks 21:19, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Red can you see me on the RWW wiki chat when you have time? I've been going through an issue that's really annoying, hurtful AND it makes me feel guilty D: Vilaya Don't tread on me! 20:43, January 18, 2012 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey Red Red can you come to Eagull or my Wiki Chat on http://redwallfanoncharacters.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat please bro, and bring Salem with ok? Niko Banks 17:32, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Can you get back on this wiki's Wiki Chat? the weather has been perposely been ruining our conversation for a very long time. Niko Banks 20:11, March 4, 2012 (UTC)